Masquerade
by skysayzrawr
Summary: Bella decides to go to a masquerade, hopeful that it will help her loosen up. While there, she dances with a handsome stranger. One-shot. Bella/Alec


**A/N: I missed writing for this fandom and typed this little thing out in one sitting to make me feel better. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Bella was excited, nearly vibrating out of her own skin. It had been weeks since she looked forward to anything, but the time had finally come. Her college town's annual masquerade party was very nearly underway, and she was in her bathroom getting ready.

Typically, she wasn't one to go in for girly crap like heels and sparkles, but tonight was a special occasion. She'd been dumped a month ago, not only dumped but dumped immediately after catching her boyfriend cheating. She sometimes still saw Edward's hands gripping Lauren's waist as he thrust into her.

Ever since that day, she'd been getting sympathy from everyone. That or disgusted looks for having been so stupid as to date Edward Cullen and not suspect cheating until she saw it herself. Tonight, however, no one would know or care who she was. She could pass through the crowd undetected, unburdened by her past mistakes. Not even Alice, her best friend, knew what she would look like tonight.

She bit her lip and looked at the supply of borrowed makeup spread out on her bathroom counter. Should she stay safe, and use a nice pink or green? Maybe a little more bold with a royal blue?

"Screw it." she muttered, grabbing the metallic gold eye shadow and readying a brush. They'd never know what hit them.

* * *

A few hours later, music could be heard nearly throughout the town. The sumptuous concert hall that had been rented out was fully adorned with gold lamé and plush velvet as far as the eye could see. A red carpet had even been rolled perfectly over the stairs, providing the best place for a dramatic entrance.

Bella stood a few feet back from the top of the stairs, readying herself to go down. Tonight she would be confident, sexy, and mysterious. Everything she couldn't be by the light of day, with the critical eyes of her fellow students always upon her. After a final check in the gilded mirror near the door, she deemed herself ready.

Her descent of the stairs seemed almost slow motion. A twinkling blue dress that hugged all her curves fell to the floor and clung to each stair as she passed, drawing the eye to her satin stilettos. Her shapely calves could be glimpsed from a sensual slit in the dress. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, stopping at a waist that was flattered and enhanced by the slim cut of the dress. A sapphire bracelet and a matching necklace caught attention and brought it to her thin wrists and blushing collarbones. Her face was inarguably the most beautiful thing about her, a perfect heart decorated with a shapely mask that matched her dress in hues of sparkling gold and blue. Brown eyes peeked out, winged by khol and covered in golden shadow, as alluring as any of her curves.

Tonight she wasn't Bella Swan. Tonight she was a huntress, a goddess, a shadow. To every eye in the room, she was beautiful.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she had barely taken a step before a waiter appeared and offered her a flute of champagne. She declined three others on her way to the large bay windows peppering the outer wall.

Barely had she admired the stars when someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she came unexpectedly close to a handsome man, identity concealed by a svelte black domino mask.

"Would the lady care to dance?" The stranger asked, offering a gloved hand.

"I won't make any promises about being able to actually dance," Bella warned, taking his hand. "But yes."

"Just follow my lead." The man smiled, leading Bella to the main floor where several couples were already moving in time with the music.

He took hold of her waist, and she his shoulders, before they began to move in synch. Twirling past the crowd, Bella let herself entirely relax. It was rare she felt so free, and she savored the moment.

"_Voi è più bella di quanto le parole possono descrivere_." Her partner whispered into her ear. She started lightly, afraid she had heard her name. He leaned closer. "Do not fret, lovely. I was complimenting you in my original language, Italian. 'You are more beautiful than words can describe'. It's true."

"Thank you, oh mysterious stranger." Bella replied, letting a light giggle free. "You're quite dashing, yourself. From what I can tell."

"Would you wish to see under my mask?" He asked, spinning her with ease before catching her again and staring into her eyes.

"Perhaps," Bella said carefully. "When the night is over."

"Only time may tell." The man murmured into her ear, before leading her into a twirl once more.

They danced for what felt like hours, yet when they separated, Bella felt a twinge of longing for it to go on. Never had she relaxed so deeply or let go so entirely. Who knew dancing could be cathartic?

"It seems you have many would-be suitors, _bella donna_." The masked man pointed out, looking around to reveal several men eyeing them, waiting for an opportunity to cut in. "I will leave you to the wolves, but if you wish to meet again, you may find me in the courtyard in several hours' time."

Bella hadn't the time to blink before he stepped back and left. One man got to her before the others, and extended a hand.

"Jacob," He introduced himself. "Jacob Black. Local football star. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Doesn't it kind of defeat the purpose of a masquerade when you tell people who you are?" Bella questioned.

"Why would I want to hide who I am? I'm, well, me." Jacob replied, looking genuinely confused. "Who wouldn't want to be me?"

Oh dear, this would be a long night.

* * *

The better part of three hours later, Bella staggered out of the beautiful building carrying her shoes and wincing as she walked over the gravel packed onto the circular driveway. Her feet wanted to murder her, and she kind of wanted to murder herself, too. Losing your inhibitions was all well and good until the people that surrounded you were so dull they came right back.

"_Ciao bella_," a voice purred from behind her. "Did you decide to join me?"

Bella whipped around to see the handsome man from earlier leaning against a pillar.

"Or was it, perhaps, by chance," He asked. "That you happened to come out at the same time I asked you to join me earlier?"

"I- uh." Bella mumbled. "I forgot, actually. But it's good to see you again."

"You as well." He said quietly, gazing intently at her. "Do you intend to stay and talk with me?"

Bella thought for a moment. He was gorgeous, and she had come to the party to talk without inhibition.

"Alright. But we have to sit down, my feet are killing me."

He gestured to a bench that lay just off one of the paths running to the gardens, and Bella gratefully collapsed on it once they had made their way over.

"Why are you so keen on talking to me?" Bella asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You are a beautiful girl, alone, in a mask." He replied, shrugging gracefully. "What man would not wish to steal the attentions of such a woman?"

"I suppose." Bella blushed, looking away. She felt like she shouldn't be taking him seriously, but there was just something so… piercing about the way he looked at her. It had her almost shivering. "Earlier, were you serious? About letting me see you without your mask."

"I'm not one to joke frivolously." He replied, smiling wryly. "Some would say that's a drawback. But you can always be sure I mean what I say."

"So can I, then?" Bella murmured, suddenly insatiably curious to find out if he was as handsome as she thought he was.

"For a price." Came the reply, accompanied with an enticing smirk.

"And what would that be?" Bella asked, biting her lip. She wasn't _usually _prone to flirting with men whose faces she couldn't even see.

"A name and a kiss is all it will take to divest me of my disguise." He smiled, tilting his head. "Care to pay?"

"A kiss?" Bella mumbled, asking herself more than him. She didn't go around kissing strangers, but it wasn't like she was going to see him again. And it wasn't like kissing a guy she didn't know was so bad in the first place. It had been a long time since anyone wanted her that way, and she wasn't eager to let the opportunity slip by.

"And a name." He reminded her, gaze meeting her own.

"I- it's Bella." She found herself confessing. She looked down only to find a finger under her chin pushing her face back up.

"Bella." He marveled, leaning closer. "So very fitting."

"I know it means beautiful in Italian, but obviously that's not saying _I_ think I am, or anything. Or ugly, I mean, I'm okay. Average I'd say. And-" she mumbled, running on even as her cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

"Bella?" He whispered, and she stopped talking, captured in his gaze. "The rest of the price?"

She leaned forward slowly and caught his lips with her own. Each fought for dominance, neither particularly winning or losing as the battle went on. Heat made its way through Bella's body, twisting and turning through her heart. Only when her lungs demanded air once more did she let go and move back.

"_A sconfiggere il mio controllo._" The man whispered, taking a ragged breath and moving back as well, eyes dilated as far as Bella was sure her own were. "You defeat my control."

Bella took a moment to breathe before reaching for the ribbons that kept his mask in place.

"May I?" She asked softly, holding both ends of the bow.

"You paid in full, you may take away my mask." He replied, head slightly down.

She closed her eyes, pulled at the ribbons, and exhaled. When she opened her eyes once more, she was greeted with possibly the most beautiful sight in the world.

Handsome and gorgeous fell far behind in the race to aptly describe the man before her. She was pretty sure no words actually existed to convey the beauty of his face. He appeared almost sculpted, skin flawless and not a hair out of place.

"I am Alec," He introduced himself. "And now we are acquainted."

"Pleased to meet you." Bella said in a nearly trancelike manner. She tried to clear her thoughts but it was difficult when such beauty was looking at her. "Ah… formally, that is."

"I see something different in you." Alec admitted, brows furrowing slightly. "Truth be told, I had intended to try and seduce you as I have with women before."

Bella couldn't work out whether to be angry or flattered, so she settled for an appreciative sort of fury.

"What do you intend to do now, then?" She asked, crossing her arms to make a point.

"Ask if you'd like to run away with me." He shrugged. "Chances are slim you'll answer yes, considering we've only just met and you probably have attachments here."

"Run away with you?" Bella repeated, uncrossing her arms in her bewilderment. "Are you crazy?"

The nerve of some people. You couldn't just go around hoping girls would drop their lives and run off with you. The more she thought, however, the more she wondered what she really had to lose. All of her friends had abandoned her, and to be honest, so had all her family. She'd been away at college for nearly two years and all the phone calls she'd gotten from home could be counted on one hand. She was studying something she hated, and had no clue what to do with her life anymore.

"Of course, it was a strange question." Alec agreed, sighing lightly. "I come from an old family, and I assure you, we would be taken care of in any way needed. But I understand why someone would refuse such an offer."

"You know, I think I may actually be crazy." Bella admitted, looking at the stars. "But I really don't have any reason to stay here. I guess everyone should run away with a guy once in their lives, right?"

"Just what I had hoped to hear." Alec smiled, and Bella was caught in his gaze once more. They leaned towards each other, Bella readying herself for another kiss. She was caught off guard when his lips met the skin of her neck.

"Alec?" She asked, bewildered. He put a finger to her lips and kissed her neck once.

"I'm afraid this will hurt, _il mio dolce._" He mumbled against her neck. Before she could react, his teeth sunk into her skin, ravaging her neck and coaxing blood into the air. She felt herself slowly fade into blackness, the pain in her neck pulsing and spreading like fire.

"When you awake, you will start anew." Alec promised, his voice distorted through layers of pain and confusion. "And we will be together. Until the end of time."


End file.
